The Tempest and the Thief
by Selke
Summary: What if Storm had remained on the road with Gambit? What if the X-men came for her? *update*
1. Found

The Tempest and the Thief  
  
  
  
"Ah, mon petite neige…" Remy LeBeau smiled, staring down at the woman in his arms. "Did ya ever 'spect to be sittin' here, starin' out on New York the way we are?"  
  
"Not this way." Ororo Munroe said, smiling. She looked up at her lover. She pulled away from him and stole a glance at the streets far below. "It is time."  
  
"Sure is, petite." Gambit responded, his red eyes gleaming against the dull light. "'Sides, ya gotta save yo' energy. Can't have ya wind walk us all night."  
  
With a mischievous grin, Ororo lowered Remy and herself down onto a balcony fifty feet below. Quiet as death, she pulled a set of lock picks from her pocket. She knelt next to the door and carefully picked the locks. Remy sighed happily as he heard the door's lock click.  
  
"We are in."  
  
Remy and Ororo walked carefully into the dark room after Ororo short- circuited the alarm system with a small burst of electricity.  
  
"I don't believe it. This man has de original copy of 'Entres le trous de la Memoire'. 'Dis guy's gotta be up t' somethin' that ain't kosher." Remy whispered, pulling the painting off of the wall carefully. "I t'ink we be takin' dis home wit' us, mon tempest."  
  
"It will look wonderful over the bed." Ororo chuckled. She had made quick work of the safe behind yet another painting and was busy pulling large stacks of money and jewels into her large black sack. Almost by instinct, she turned towards the door. "Remy, we must go. The owner is only three doors down, and closing fast."  
  
"Alright, alright. Let's go." Remy said with a smile, taking Ororo's hand. Clutching their sacks of stolen goods, Ororo called upon her ability to control the elements and took flight, carrying the most precious cargo: her lover. "Someone must've tipped dat guy off. 's de closest we've been t' being caught in de two years that we been playin' dis game."  
  
"Do not worry, love." Ororo said, her voice contemplative. "We need not worry. Besides, we are almost home."  
  
Both Ororo and Remy smiled when they saw their apartment building a block ahead of them. It was a large brown building; it's paint peeling in several areas. Ororo carefully made sure that they weren't being watched before quickly landing in the dark alley next to the structure.  
  
"Home sweet home." Ororo said quietly, walking into the small apartment she shared with Remy. She provided a quick lightening burst for Remy as he struggled to find the light switch. She giggled, "We have lived here for six months, love. You would think that you could find the light without stumbling all over."  
  
"Hey, I'm an odd duck. Dat's why ya love me, though, ain't it?" Remy said, smiling one of his crooked grins. Ororo smiled back and walked over to him, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "J'taime."  
  
"I love you, too." Ororo placed her head against Remy's shoulder with a sharp, pained sigh.  
  
"You feelin' it again, chere? D' memories comin' at ya?" Remy asked, concern filling his normally calm voice.  
  
"I…do not know. I do not know what they are. Just these… people." Ororo mumbled as Remy led her over to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. "They are mutants, I believe. They were my…friends? But how can that be? Would I not remember my friends?"  
  
"I don' know, mon vie." Remy said quietly, brushing Ororo's hair out of her face. "You don' remember much b'fore you an' I met. Maybe they're people from yo' past. Dat or you're jus' goin' in de head."  
  
"Remy, do not joke."  
  
"I know, mon ami. You know I only joke when I'm worried. Or drunk." Remy said, his smile showing again. He looked up sharply as he heard someone knock on the front door. "What could dis be, here now? It's ten at night, for Christ's sake…"  
  
"We are thieves, love. We do not keep normal hours." Ororo spoke with a smirk, standing up, a bit wobbly at first.  
  
"'Ro, lay down. Ya need your rest." Remy said, walking back over to the bed. Ororo smiled at him warmly before walking past him. He was still voicing his concerns when Ororo opened the door. "C'mon, O. You need to get some sleep. Let me handle whatever dis is."  
  
"Remy, do not be silly." Ororo said as she opened the door. The people on the other side looked shocked at the sight of her. Three people stood there, two men and one young woman.  
  
Ororo was bewildered. 'These are the people from my dreams.'  
  
"Ororo! Is it really you?" The young woman with asked, hugging her tightly.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! Who are you, an' what do you want?" Remy asked, more mystified than upset.  
  
A short man with wild black hair walked up to Remy and sniffed him quickly. He said nothing, but turned towards Ororo and did the same.  
  
"It's her alright." The man said, turning towards his brood. A small smile suddenly graced his rugged features, if only for a second. "It's Storm."  
  
"Storm? What are you talking about? My name is Ororo, not 'Storm.' What do you want?" Ororo asked, pulling away from the embrace of the young woman.  
  
"She doesn't remember who she is? She doesn't remember who we are?" The young woman asked her two companions. She turned to the wild man. "Logan, what's going on?"  
  
"Nanny must've messed with her head, Kitty. Or this guy." Logan stated, walking towards Remy menacingly.  
  
"What are you doin'? Who'd'ya think you are?" Remy stated angrily, his red eyes glowing.  
  
"Remy, stop!" Ororo cried, falling to her knees. She fell to the floor of the hall, hugging her legs tightly, electricity crackling all around her. "These…these people are the people from my visions."  
  
"What?" Remy asked, quietly, walking over to her. He helped her up lovingly, noticing the tall man who had been quiet thus far. The Native American man's air seemed to catch in his throat when he saw the way Remy was handling his lover.  
  
"I think it would be best if we continued this inside." Ororo said, quietly, ushering the group into the apartment. She trailed in behind the other four people and shut the door behind her. She turned to the three strangers as they say down on the black couch. "Would you like something to drink?"  
  
"No, thanks." Logan responded for the three. Logan turned to Ororo. "You're a friend of ours. You went missing just over two years ago."  
  
"Two years, three months, and five days." The other man said, barely audible. Ororo looked at him quickly. A nagging feeling crept over her as she sat down on the floor next to Remy's chair.  
  
"What's the first thing that you remember, Ororo?" Kitty asked, her voice the calmest of the three.  
  
"I…I remember waking up in a hospital. I was a…child then. I think…" Ororo said, holding her hand to her temples. "It hurts to remember. I could not have been a child, though. It was only two years ago. I am twenty three now…"  
  
"Shush, chere. Don' push yourself, now." Remy smiled at Ororo, stroking her hair. The Native American man seemed almost angered by this.  
  
"Wolverine?" Ororo asked quietly, pointing to Logan. She then pointed to Kitty and the other man. "Kitten? Forge?"  
  
"What you talkin' about, chere?" Remy asked.  
  
"The…X-Men." Ororo said, shakily. "They're X-Men. And so was…I?"  
  
"Yes. You were. You were the leader of the X-Men, Ororo." Logan said, almost happily. "You and I were good friends. You were a big sister to Kitty."  
  
"You were the love of my life." Forge said, his voice upset. He stood up and crouched next to Ororo, taking her hands in his. His brown eyes searched for any recognition in Ororo's. "Please, tell me you remember, Ororo. The night we spent at the Aerie. Our year in seclusion on the Adversary's world."  
  
"I…I am sorry." Ororo said, pulling her hands back. Remy cleared his throat uncomfortably and stood up.  
  
"I'm sorry, Monsieur Forge, but Ororo and I've been an 'item' for…just over deux ans." Remy said, trailing off. He looked down at Ororo. "Hate t' say it, but dey know more 'bout yer past then you do. Maybe, jus' maybe, de're tellin' the truth. We don't know much 'bout your history, chere."  
  
"Goddess, what in Hades is going on here?" Ororo asked herself.  
  
"Ororo, come with us. Professor Xavier can help you. Help to restore your memories." Kitty said, a hopeful look on her face. Ororo looked at Remy for a moment before nodding.  
  
"I… Alright." Ororo said, softly. "Remy?"  
  
"Fine wit' me, chere, 's long as you're okay wit' it." Remy said, a sad smile on his face. 'She's gonna 'member her past an' leave me. Why would she stick it out wi' me if she's really supposed to be leadin' some super powered fans of spandex?'  
  
"Pack your bags, then. We've got our own transportation." Logan said, standing up.  
  
"Don' think so, frere. Give us the address, we'll get there." Remy said, protectively.  
  
Ororo sat on the motorcycle behind Remy, clutching his torso for dear life. She smiled slightly as his dark auburn hair whipped behind him.  
  
"Should we be doing this, Remy? We do not know these people, and we certainly do not know if they can help with these…memories or visions in my head." Ororo asked. She looked forward as Remy pulled the motorcycle up to the gate of Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. "This place has a very déjà vu feel to it."  
  
"I t'ink that we have to do whatever we can t' help you. If dis 'Xavier' guy can help you, I say let him. Den we can go back to pilfering." Remy said, eliciting a low chuckle from Ororo. "Now, let's see what dis dude's about.  
  
Ororo and Remy were ushered into the large main parlor of Xavier's by a tall red headed woman. The woman had tears in her eyes at the site of Ororo. She introduced herself as Jean Grey.  
  
"Ororo… You don't remember anything?" Jean asked, leading Ororo and Remy down a long hallway.  
  
"No, I am sorry. Were we…friends?" Ororo asked. Jean nodded solemnly. Ororo glanced back at Remy quickly. "Oh, I am sorry. Jean, I would like to introduce you to…"  
  
"Call me Gambit." Remy said, cutting Ororo off. She shot him a confused look as he shook Jean's hand. He turned to Ororo and whispered: "No need t' tell 'em masses o' info 'till we're sure they ain't the baddies."  
  
"Remy…" Ororo said, shaking her head. She held Remy's hand tightly while walking into a large office. She marveled at the great room and it's lavish furnishings. 'This is a home that Remy and I would normally loot, not live in. I could never live in a place like this. These people are crazy.'  
  
"Ororo, Gambit, I'd like you to…meet… Professor Xavier." Jean said, gesturing to the man sitting behind the large oak desk. After turning Ororo and Remy's attention to Xavier, she left the room as silently as she could. 'I knew she was alive… I knew it…'  
  
"Pleased to meet you, sir." Ororo said, shyly. She elbowed a silent Remy.  
  
"Pleasure." Remy stated simply. He tightly interlaced his fingers with Ororo's, sensing her unease at the situation.  
  
"Ororo… It is good to see you, child." Professor Xavier said, a wide smile on his face. He approached the confused couple, his hover chair whirring quietly. "I've missed you, Ororo."  
  
"Professor Xavier, I was told that you could help to retrieve my memories." Ororo said, uncomfortably.  
  
"I don't know if I can, Ororo, but I'd like to try. Please," Xavier said, motioning to the brown leather couch on the other side of the room. "Sit down."  
  
Ororo and Remy sat quietly down on the couch, still clutching one another's hand. Ororo smiled weakly at Remy before turning to Xavier. Xavier sat in front of her, taking her other hand in his. He held his other hand up to her temple and closed his eyes. Xavier chuckled to himself as her felt the protective thoughts emanating from the man introduced to him as Gambit.  
  
'You've finally found a keeper, Windrider. You've suffered enough in your young life.' Xavier thought happily. 'After all of your troubles with Forge, you're finally in love.'  
  
"Relax, Ororo. Before I can fix any damage done by Nanny, I've got to see what she has actually done to your mind." Professor Xavier stated. Ororo simply nodded. "Alright. I want you to concentrate on your past and on these 'visions' you've been having.  
  
"I sense your confusion. You think that you are going mad, but you're not. Ororo, I want you to concentrate on my voice only. Just my voice."  
  
Remy felt Ororo slouch slightly in her seat. He looked back and forth from Ororo to Xavier, worry permeating his being. He was in love with Ororo Munroe and didn't want to see any harm come to her. Remy's thoughts wondered back to his first meeting with the three X-Men that had showed up at his doorstep two days earlier.  
  
'Dat guy, Forge. He said dat he an' Ororo were lovers. I shouldn't be jealous. I know that she loves me. But if 'ro and he were dat close, she might forget about me an' go back to…him.' Remy thought to himself. 'I couldn' handle that. Ororo's mon vie. Hate to admit it, but her leavin' me would kill me.  
  
'We've been through so much together, chere. I love you, my beautiful Windrider.'  
  
Ororo and Remy walked out of Xavier's office hand in hand. Ororo had a small smile on her face, which had spread to Remy's features.  
  
"So, Baldy helped you remember a bit, den?" Remy asked, inquisitively. "He told ya a bit more 'bout yo' past?"  
  
"Yes. I actually remember most of my memories until the death of my parents when I was five." Ororo said, her smile still on her graceful features. Remy gave her a confused look. "Alright, I am not happy that I remember my parents' death, but the fact that I know I have a past…that I'm not just some insensate automaton. It also explains why I am claustrophobic."  
  
"I'm glad, chere." Remy said, leaning over and kissing Ororo's forehead. "Does that mean that we can leave now?"  
  
"Remy… I want to find out more. Xavier could only get a few memories out. The defenses that this 'Nanny' person put in my head are formidable."  
  
"Alright, I guess. I'm just getting' kinda antsy in dis place. What's say we go for a wind walk?" Remy asked, a mischievous grin on his face. Ororo kissed his hand and returned the smile.  
  
Ororo summoned a strong wind in the hallway that picked both Remy and herself up. She took Remy's hand and pulled him along with her in the air until they reached the front courtyard of the school. She and Remy shed their warm winter jackets on the way, being covered by the warm tropical wind that they were aloft on. Ororo giggled as she did loop de loops a hundred feet above the school. Remy 'stood' next to her on the wind she had summoned, his arms crossed in front of his chest. Try as he might, he couldn't suppress the laughter coming from him.  
  
Ororo stopped mid loop and flew to where Remy floated and took his hand in hers, her normally blue eyes white as snow.  
  
"I love you, Remy. No matter what, I want you to know that." Ororo said, looking serious.  
  
"I know dat, chere. Where'd dat come from?" Remy asked, his heart hurting. 'Here it is. Here's th' dear John speech.'  
  
"I have noticed that you have been quiet as of late. And I think that I know why. You think that once I get my memories back, I will go back to living that life. That I will go back to that Forge man." Ororo stopped to kiss Remy's cheek. " I do not love him. I love you, thief of my heart."  
  
"Who're you callin' a thief, petite?" Remy asked, jokingly. "I t'ought you gave it t' me."  
  
"I call it as I see it, silly man." Ororo giggled. "Besides, who am I to talk? We are the best thieves on the East Coast. Only because we have yet to be to the West Coast.  
  
"With all seriousness, Remy, nothing that this Xavier fellow says could tear me away from my red eyed prince."  
  
"You're a sweet talker, mon coeur." Remy said, still lovingly gripping Ororo's hand. "You sure you wanna stay here?"  
  
"Not for good, no. For a while at least. It is nice to know that I have a past." Ororo shrugged. She began lowering Remy and herself to the ground slowly. A small smile crept onto her face. "What say we take a trip into the 'Salem Center' place, get some dinner?"  
  
"Sounds great. A nice…intimate…dinner…" Remy said, kissing Ororo deeply as they landed softly to the ground. Neither wanted to break apart the kiss when they heard a man his throat behind them. After several seconds, Ororo groaned and pulled away from Remy to face the man.  
  
"Yes, Forge?" Ororo asked, a bit annoyed. The look on Remy's face showed that he shared her sentiments. 'This man has been following me around like a sick puppy dog! I am surprised Remy has yet to set him straight.'  
  
"Hello, Ororo. Gambit. Ororo, I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me to dinner tonight? To catch up on old times." Forge inquired. The look on his face was comparable to that of a teenage boy asking a girl out for a first date.  
  
"I am sorry, Forge. I just now made plans." Ororo said. Before she could say anything else, Remy cut her off.  
  
"Look, monsieur, I know you an' O were some hot couple b'fore, but dat was a long time ago, mon ami." Remy stated to a slightly shocked Forge. Forge's shock quickly developed into anger.  
  
"I'm sorry, 'Gambit', but this has nothing to do with you." Forge said, his deep brown eyes showing his annoyance. He turned to Ororo. "I'm sorry, Ororo. Maybe some other time?"  
  
"Y' just don' get it, do ya, vieux homme? I don' care if you an' 'ro wanna be friends. Tha's fine. But you need to stop tryin' t' make time with her when I'm standin' right here." Remy said, his red eyes roaring with anger.  
  
"Who're you calling an old man, Cajun?" Forge said, balling his fist. Before either man could act on their anger, Ororo stepped in between them. The air began to smell of ozone and lightning threatened to snap the trees surrounding them. Angry clouds began forming in the sky, mirroring their mistress's mood.  
  
"Quiet, both of you!!!" Ororo said, her voice howling with the wind. Her skin crackled with blue electricity. She turned to Forge. "Number one: If you really loved me, you would give me a chance to gather my thoughts before even attempting to come between Remy and I. Number two: Grow up! You are chasing after me like a lovesick puppy. How am I supposed to try to heal my mind with you pressuring me? Three: If you have a problem, take it up with me. Don't just sit there and mumble idol threats about Remy under your breath. You are a grown man, Forge. Act like it.  
  
"And you," Ororo said, turning to Remy. "The same goes for you! I am not your property, LeBeau, so quit treating me like I am."  
  
Ororo turned away from the both of them and was carried off by the strong winds that her anger had summoned.  
  
"Ororo, wait!" Remy called after her, to no avail. He turned to Forge. "Thanks a lot. We were perfectly happy b'fore you an' yours came into our lives.  
  
"We were gonna get married, an' have a kid. Be t'gether 'till both of our hairs' white. But no. You an' you're little 'X-Men' show up at our door one night an' turn our entire world topsy-turvy. All dis talk of her life b'fore. Yer messin' with her head, Forge."  
  
"We're trying to help her, Gambit." Forge said, seriously.  
  
"Yeah. Sure, fella. Sure." Remy said, walking away, his hands deep inside the pockets of his leather duster. 'Now what? I was jus' tryin' to protect 'Roro, even though m' emotions did kinda get involved a bit much.  
  
'I love you, 'ro. Why can't ya see it?'  
  
Ororo flew quickly through the chilly Westchester air, her shoulder length hair brushing against her back. She was on her way back to the Institute after roaming for several hours.  
  
'Goddess, what is wrong with me? There are all of these people pulling me in different directions. Xavier's brood wants me to come back to them, when I do not even know who they are! Remy wants me to stay with him, and I want to. I love Remy, and I do want to stay with him. I have never felt this way about any one in my life.  
  
'Why does this life have to be so bloody complicated?'  
  
Ororo smiled slightly as she saw Remy sitting on the front lawn, reading a heavy red tome.  
  
'Remy.'  
  
Remy sat reading a copy of Machiavelli's The Prince that Ororo had given him for his most recent birthday. Try as he might, he couldn't concentrate on the print. He looked up at the clouds with a sad smile. They were starting to break. His Ororo was starting to get in a better mood.  
  
"Remy?" Ororo asked, walking up behind him. Remy stood up and hugged her tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry, O." He said, quietly, almost solemnly.  
  
"You have no reason to be sorry, love. I merely over reacted." Ororo said, not wanting to break their embrace. "This whole situation is just so… odd. It feels like no matter how I react to anything here, I will be letting someone down."  
  
"I know, mon chere. I jus' want you to know that there's no pressure from me. If y' decide to stay here, I'll un'erstand."  
  
"Thank you, Remy." 


	2. Changes

((don't own them. Marvel does.))  
  
Ororo sat on the floor of her 'new' bedroom, the attic loft. She was staring down at the photograph in her trembling hands. It was a picture of herself, with her arms wrapped around the man called Forge. She'd found it in a drawer, covered in a black cloth, hidden away behind various books and papers. "Why was I hiding this? What. If he loves me, and I him, then why did I stash this picture away? Is he telling the full truth?" Ororo whispered to herself, running a hand through her snow-white hair. "Ororo?" A male voice asked quietly, knocking on the bedroom door. "Yes?" Ororo asked, quickly, shoving the picture under the bed. She glanced up as a tall man with brown hair and red glasses walked in. "Cyclops?" "Yeah. Scott." Scott walked over to her and sat down next to her. "How are you doing?" "I. Don't know. I don't remember much of this. life. I remember a few people, times, but not much." Ororo admitted. She attempted to change the subject. "You've yet to meet Remy?" "Uh. no. I just got back. I was visiting Alex for a few days." At Ororo's confusion, he extended his words. "Alex. Havoc. My little brother." "Oh. Okay." Ororo said, quite dumbfounded. It seemed neither of them knew how to behave around the other. "Remy ran out to the store. He should be back soon, if you'd like to meet him." "Alright. I think I'd like to see the man that captured our Windrider's heart." Scott said, falling back into their usual 'old' banter. Ororo laughed quietly. "Well, Forge seems to think that he's the one that 'captured my heart.'" Beat. "Do you know anything about him? He seems very awkward around Remy and I. I know that he loved me, but he doesn't seem very warm." "I don't know Forge very well. I know you've had a rough time with him in the past, relationship wise." Scott admitted, his turn to run a hand through his hair. He looked nervous. "I guess. In my opinion. You were never right for each other. I believe that you DID love each other. It was just one of those things that could never have lasted." "I see." "Do you remember how you met?" Scott asked. Ororo shook her head slightly. "I've no clue." She shrugged her shoulders. "Tell me." "Well." Scott began, taking a deep breath.  
  
"Ororo?" Remy asked, fumbling for the light switch in her attic room. "Ro? Ya in here?" Remy walked about the room, over to the large window. He stuck his head out, hearing a sound of faint crying. He threw his cigarette down to the ground below and crawled out the window, onto the gray-shingled roof. "O?" "Remy.?" Ororo looked up quietly, slowly. Her normally bright blue eyes were a dull white, streaked with red. Tear marks stained her cheeks. "I. I did not hear you come in." "What's wrong?" Remy asked, carefully walking over to where Ororo sat on the roof. "This life. I had no idea how. complicated it was. Scott," Ororo whispered, hiccupping she was sobbing so hard. "told me about how I met Forge, and how that relationship was. It was HORRIBLE. I'd lost my powers, and it was his fault. We fought, tooth and nail, over that. For months. I'd stabbed him. Stabbed Him. And this is supposed to be a healthy way to live? I did this for years." Remy was silent for a moment. He simply took Ororo in his arms, holding her tightly, rocking her back and forth. He waited patiently for the sobs to subside. "I'm sorry, Ororo." He said simply. She looked up into his red on black eyes, her own back to their crystal blue hue. "Life ain't easy. We know this. But we can try t' make it better. Jus' cause you didn't have much luck wi' dat Forge guy don't mean dat you won't be happy here. You stayed here a long time b'fore all dis shit came down. "There had to be SOMETHIN' good about dis place." "You're right. I am sorry." Ororo said, her serene demeanor back in place. "I shall stay. For awhile." "Good." Remy said, simply. He took a deep breath, stretching out his lanky body on the roof. He pulled a pack of Camel's from the pocket of his duster, lighting one. The look Ororo gave him made him laugh. "Yeah, yeah. I'll quit t'morrow." "Sure, thief." Ororo laughed, slapping his arm lightly. "I love you." "Love you."  
  
Remy and Ororo sat in the library, each flipping through a book. They sat on the floor, cuddling together by the fire. "I don' think these people keep our hours, chere." Remy joked. He glanced at Ororo's watch. "It be only t'ree in the mornin', and they're all asleep. Well, 'cept for Wolverine. I don' think he actually sleeps." Ororo just chuckled, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. Remy in turn took a drink from his can of beer. "Well, we don't exactly keep normal hours, love." Ororo winked at Remy. He smiled, kissing her deeply. They lay down by the fire, curled in each other's arms.  
  
Jean passed by quietly, a glass of warm tea in her hand. She poked her head in, her long read hair falling in her face. She growled tiredly. The light snores coming from the spot by the fireplace caught her attention. 'Go, Windrider.' Jean thought with a chuckle. 'Christ, just don't let Forge find them that way in the morning.'  
  
The kitchen was bustling with people filling their coffee cups and cereal bowls. The smell of bacon wafted through the house. Forge sat at the kitchen table with Jean, Scott, Hank, and Bobby. Logan stood by the stove. Jubilee and Kitty stood by the kitchen counter, each preparing their own breakfast. Betsy and Warren had gone to town for breakfast. "Have you seen Ororo this morning?" Forge asked, sipping quietly on a cup of coffee. "No." Scott. "No, sorry." Bobby. "I believe she's still asleep." Hank. "Just leave her be, Maker." The ever-tactful Logan. "She probably went to town with that Gambit guy." Jubilee. Forge sighed, rolling his eyes. He stood up, setting his now empty coffee cup in the sink. He walked out of the room, silent, and angry air to him. 'Hope he doesn't go in the library.' Jean thought, a small smirk forming on her face. She reached out in that direction with her telepathy. "What's so funny, Red?" Logan asked, sitting down in Forge's now empty seat. "WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON IN HERE?!" Forge's voice bellowed through the hallways. "Nothing." 


	3. Confrontations

Disclaimer:  I don't own the X-Men.  No profit being made.

A/N: I need to amp up the rating on just this chapter, only for language, for the most part.  Seeing as I can't rate each chapter separately, this is somewhere in the gray area between PG-13 and R.  

Remy looked up, sleep still filling his red on black eyes.  He rubbed them softly, trying to clear his vision.  A voice was shouting at him.

            _What de hell is dis?  Don't dis guy EVER give it a rest?_  Remy thought, ruefully, after seeing that it was indeed the man called Forge screaming.  He looked down, rolling his eyes towards the ceiling.  Ororo stirred in her sleep, finally waking up fully.

            "What in Hades is this?  It's only…  eight in the morning?  Goddess.  Forge, go away and let us sleep."  Ororo said, glancing at Forge's wristwatch.  She fell back onto her pillow, on the floor, exhaling sharply.

            "Oh, I'm so _sorry_, Ororo."  Forge stated, sarcasm dripping from his voice.  "I just walk into the library to find you both semi nude on the _floor_.  Jesus Christ, Ororo.  You are…were … my girlfriend.  Do you have to come in here and FLAUNT the fact that you two are FUCKING?!"

            "Excuse me, Forge, but I am NOT your possession.  If I chose to sleep with someone, I will sleep with them."  Ororo said, barely audible.  Her voice was ice, her eyes seething with rage.  "I love Remy, with my whole heart.  

            "Therefore, if I want to sleep with him, it is no one's business.  Least of all yours."

            She stood up, dragging Remy up with her.  

            "'Ro, go up.  I gotta have a talk wit' our boy, here."  Remy stated.  He kissed Storm lightly on the forehead, then the lips.  Silent communication between the two, leaving Forge in the cold.  Ororo smiled up at Remy before turning around and leaving the room.  

            She made sure to slam the door on her way.

            "What de hell d'ya think your doin', Forge?  Dis be none of yo' damned business."  Remy said, a dangerous glare in his eyes.  

            "I love her, Gambit."  Forge said, a jealous tone in his voice.  _Damned pup.  Who does he think he is?_

            "Elle vous déteste! Elle ne vous aime pas!"  Remy started spouting.  He spun around on his heal, storming out of the room.  He called over he shoulder-" Vous avez besoin de rester hors de ceci, le Fabricant. Avant d'il reçoit violent!"*

            "'Ro?  Ororo, where are you?"  Remy asked, quietly at first, entering the room that they shared.  They'd been at Xavier's for two weeks, every moment a complication.

            Forge and Remy had gotten into fisticuffs the week before.  Remy had broken the Maker's nose.  Ororo had to stop the fight with a lightning bolt.  Remy's hair still stood slightly on end.  

            Ororo and her fellow X-Men were having a hard time getting along. 

            "I am out here, love."  Ororo's voice called from outside.  Remy walked carefully out on to the roof of the mansion.  "I'm sorry.  I…  I couldn't handle it in here any more."

            "Understandable, chere.  Dis place ain't been healthy f'r you.  An' dat Rogue chickie won't stop gawking at me.  It be getting kinda scary…"  Remy laughed.  Ororo just looked at him, her face sad.  "You don't like dis place, do you?"

            "I don't know…  I do not feel like I belong here, that is for sure.  These people have tried their best to make me feel at home, but…"  

            "But you still don't…  I know what you mean, mon vie."  Remy smiled at her, a grim look on his face.  "Do you wanna leave?"

            "What?  Remy, I…  I couldn't…"  

            "Yeah, you can.  We're leavin'.  Go pack yo' bags.  We don' gotta tell anyone.  We can just…  go."  Remy placed his hand on Ororo's, his eyes baring his emotions.  He wanted her to chose, with out his own emotions playing against her decision.

            "I…  All right.  Let's go.  We have things to do at home."  Ororo said, the first genuine smile gracing her features in weeks.  She stood up and walked into the attic room.  She poked her head back outside.  "Remy?  Are you coming?"

            "I'll be dere in a sec, chere."   

* "She hates you!  She doesn't love you!  You need to stay out of this, Maker.  Before it gets violent."

A/N 2:  I'd like to apologize for this chapter.  I don't like it, but it's been sitting on my hard drive for about two months now, so I figured I may as well put it up.  


	4. AN: Please Read

I'd like to apologize for the amount of time between chapters.  I just feel that this story has gone down hill since I started it.  I actually liked my first chapter, but each one seems to get worse.  

I find that I really don't know what to do with this story, so if there are any suggestions for it, to issue it as a challenge to continue it or something, please let me know.  Otherwise, this story will more likely than not die.  

~Selke


	5. Addition and Division

Disclaimer: Do you really think that I own these characters?  Come on.  

A/N: Oh, my gosh, another chapter.  Yes, it has taken forever, but the story's not dead!  I started writing and couldn't stop.

Chapter 4: Addition and Division

____

            Ororo's face contorted as she impatiently shoved the last bit of her clothing into her suitcase, zipping it up angrily.  Remy had gone off to make arrangements while she packed her bags, and she couldn't wait to leave the Xavier Institute and the man called Forge.

            "You're leaving, Ororo?"  A voice called from the door.  Ororo spun on her heal to find Jean standing there, her hands on her hips, a sad smile on her face.  

            "Yes.  Remy and I…can't stay here."  Ororo stated, slightly sad to leave Jean, and the several friends that she had made there.  Jean nodded, before walking over to Ororo and sitting down on the bed.  Ororo sat next to her.  

            "We'll be sad to see you go."  Jean said after a moment.  She sighed.  "You were my best friend, Ororo.  Before everything that happened with the Phoenix, the Hellfire Club, Nanny, and Forge, we were almost sisters.  Yes, Sarah was still alive at that point, but you and I were closer than that.

            "I guess I just wanted to tell you that I'll miss you, and that I wish the best for you, no matter what happens."  Jean concluded, her eyes moist with unshed tears.  Ororo simply nodded, unable to speak.  Jean stood up and walked over to the window, looking down at the ground far beneath them.  "You know, I remember sitting right here with you, years ago, drinking tea, or hot cocoa, just talking.  I would tell you about growing up, my sister, my parents.  You would tell stories about growing up in Africa and about your parents.  You always thought they were boring stories, and half the time I would have to slip some brandy in your drink just to get you to open up.  But I found them fascinating."

            "Thank you."  Ororo smiled; she quirked an eyebrow, thinking of the brandy comment.  "I think."

            "You're welcome."  Jean laughed lightly.  Ororo stood, walking over to Jean.  She hugged her tightly before speaking.

            "Jean…would you mind very much if I decided to stay…for a bit longer?"  Ororo asked, her cheeks tinted red.  "I would really like to get reacquainted with you, and the others…  I always wanted a family, and I guess this s as close to one as I will get.

            "As long as Forge stays away from me."  Ororo smiled.

            "I think we can arrange that."

- - -

            "So, you guys are staying a bit longer, huh, swamp rat?"  Logan asked, digging through the refrigerator in a vain attempt to find the last can of beer.  

            "What you talkin' bout, Wolverine?"  Gambit asked, glancing around Logan, grabbing the can of beer from right in front of Wolverine's nose.  He opened the can, taking a long swig of it before turning back to Logan.  The Canadian glared at Gambit, who just shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.  

            "'Ro decided to stick around for a bit."  Logan stated, attempting to ignore the murderous thoughts running through his head regarding the Cajun and the last can of beer.  Gambit rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his shaggy auburn hair.  "What, you're not happy about the free rent an' food?"

            "Tha's not it.  I wan' O to be happy.  I just wish she's make up her blasted mind about dis."  Remy stated, feeling a headache building.  "Dis got anyt'ing to do wit' the Maker?"

            "Nah…  I wouldn't worry about Forge.  As hooked as he is on our Windrider, she doesn't feel the same about him.  It's obvious.  I don't think she felt that way even when they were seein' each other.  Ya ain't got anything to worry about."

            "I hope y'r right."  Gambit took the last gulp of the beer before tossing the empty can into the recycling bin.  "I'm gonna go talk t' our girl, here."

            "Have fun, Cajun."

            Gambit walked out of the kitchen, heading up to his and Storm's loft, his mind moving at the speed of light.

            _We're stayin' now?  This girl's gotta get her head on straight…_  

            "Hey there, Gambit."  A feminine voice called from behind him.  He turned to see Rogue standing in the doorway that led to the library.  She strode over to him, a seductive smile on her face.  She placed a hand on his chest, running a finger from his neck to his navel.  "So, are you an' Ororo gonna be stayin' or what?  She really should make up her lil' mind, huh?"

            "This is a big deal for O, an' I ain't gonna mess it up for her.  If she needs time t' make up her mind, an' find out what she wants t' do, an' where she wants to go, I'm gonna let her.  That's what y' do when you love someone."

"But how long's it gonna take fer her to realize _who_ she wants t' be with?"  Rogue asked, pulling Gambit into the library, shutting the door softly behind her.  Remy stood by the window, glaring daggers at the 'southern belle.'  "You know that she an' Forge were in love…  I mean, ah was _there _when they met.  Talk 'bout sparks."

"Spark's m' ass.  He made th' gun that that Gyrich guy made t' shoot her!"  Remy bellowed, remembering both the stories of it on the news and the stories that Jean, Logan, and various others had told him.  "There was nothin' romantic about it."

"Don't believe everything you hear, Cajun."  Rogue scowled, a pout on her face.  "We'd be perfect together, swamp rat.  Why don't ya see that?"

"Weren't you an' 'Ro friends before all o' dis?"  Rogue nodded.  "Yeah, tha's what ah thought.            

"You'd bettah stay the hell away from me an' Ororo, do you hear me?  If you do anythin' to mess up her an' I, you'll regret it."  Gambit stormed from the library, slamming the door shut behind him.

---

            Ororo walked slowly through the gardens, a small smile playing at her lips.  She called upon a small rain cloud to water the rose bushes.    
            "You used to love doing that, Ororo."  Ororo took a deep breath before turning to see Forge standing behind her.  He reached out to one of the rose bushes, plucking a perfect white rose from it.  He cut the stem and placed it in Ororo's hair; he ran his free hand down Ororo's face, his demeanor very calm and placid.

            "Forge, what are you doing?"  Ororo asked, starting as he leaned down, ghosting a kiss upon her lips.  She pulled away violently, taking to the air.  She hovered several feet above the ground, ripping the rose from her hair.  She threw it at Forge, a snarl on her face.  "Maker, _stay the hell away from me_.  People wonder why I want to leave!  Goddess!  Between you and Rogue trying to get Remy, it's any wonder that I'm still here!"

            Ororo flew quickly up to the house, slamming the door behind her as she entered.  Forge turned towards the woman approaching him.

            "Forge, ah think we could make a deal right here…"

- - -

To Be Continued…


	6. Transition

Disclaimer: I still don't own them.

A/N: Yes, if anyone hasn't figured this out yet, _this story is sort of AU_.  Some of the characters _are_ out of character, but guess what?  It doesn't matter.  It's just a story.  

Besides, when characters are not acting 'the way they should be', maybe there's a reason.  Maybe Rogue is just truly acting her age, or hasn't had a decent role model with Storm gone.  Besides, don't forget that she was raised by Mystique or anything…  

Basically?  If you don't like the story, or the plot, or the dialogue, you can give me your constructive criticism.  But making me feel bad because I'm writing a character in a way that _you_ don't see fit?  

It just makes you seem like a petty child.

To others, who give good reviews that help me to write the blasted story, I thank you.  This story is for you.

---

            "Remy?"  Ororo asked, walking into the loft.  She didn't bother to turn on the light switch.  She listened to the loud clanging of the rain outside, listening intently for any response from her lover. "Are you in here?"

            "Yeah, I'm here, chere…  What's up?"  Remy asked, climbing into the room through the window.  He pulled his duster off, shaking the rain from it, before tossing it to the floor.

            "You weren't at dinner."

            "I, uh, I had stuff t' t'ink about…" Remy stated, walking over to Ororo, taking her in his arms.  Ororo smiled slightly as he tightened the embrace.  "I found some o' your old stuff…"

            "Oh?"  Ororo started as Remy handed her a pile of letters and pictures.  On top of the pile was a dried red rose.  

            "They all from Forge."

            "Oh, Remy…  You know I don't care for him.  I love you."  Ororo walked over to the window, tossing the pile as high as she could before she called down a lightning bolt, burning the papers until there was nothing but ash.  Remy smiled.

            "I know…  I t'ink I just had to get it through my head."  Remy stiffened slightly before speaking again.  "Rogue was talkin' to me earlier…  Seems she's not so good of a friend, chere."

            "What do you mean?"  

            "She was comin' on t' me earlier.  In the library."  Anger flashed in Ororo's eyes, but she said nothing.  She strode over to Remy, running a hand through his auburn locks.  "I said no, an' dat's about all dat happened.  I'm sorry, ma coeur."

            "Don't be.  You had nothing to do with it.  It's _her_ that I am angry with."

            "Just leave it be, chere."  Gambit breathed.  "It really ain't a real big deal."

            "We will see about that…" Ororo sighed.  She smiled as she attempted to change the subject.  "Care to go for a walk around the lake, love?"

_ _ _

            Two pairs of eyes stared down at the lovers as they walked out towards the lake, one pair chocolate brown, the other emerald green.  Rogue turned to Forge, a scowl on her face.

            "Forge, how the hell 're we gonna do this?  Ah don't know if we'll ever be able to break up those two…"  

            "Relax, Rogue.  They've been together for quite a while.  We'll have to do this very delicately."  Forge stated, turning away from the window, his eyes flashing with anger.  He regarded the worried look on Rogue's face with cynicism.

            "Neither of them are stupid…  We'll have to take our time, drop hints and accusations.  Plant questions and worries in their heads…

            "We can let their own insecurities drive the wedge into their relationship."

            "An' t' think that 'Ro gave you up, Forge…  Remind me never t' get ya pissed off at _me_."  Rogue mumbled, a sarcastic smile rising to her features.

            "Believe me, if you can help bring Ororo back to me, I'll never be angry with you again, child."

- - -

Yes, this was an incredibly small chapter, but I wanted to get it up within a set amount of time.


	7. Breathe In

Disclaimer: I wish I owned them…  My tuition would be paid off and I wouldn't have to worry about how much my textbooks are going to cost next semester.  

---

            "Yo, Storm, wait up!"  Rogue called, running up behind the white haired mutant.  Storm turned to face the young woman, her face impassive.

            "Yes?"  She asked, her voice cool.

            "Ah wanted to apologize…for flirtin' with Gambit.  Ah know that he's yours, an' I wouldn't want to jeopardize what you guys have.  Lord knows that you've gone through your fair share of heartaches…  Ah guess that Ah'm just not used t' getting' turned down."  Rogue admitted, her voice sincere, her eyes twinkling with sorrowful tears.

            Ororo stood silently for a moment, glancing up and down the empty hallway, shifting her weight from foot to foot.  She ran a hand through her hair before turning to the other woman.

            "…I'm trying to not lose my temper, Rogue…  You are old enough to know what you should or should not do.  Especially when it comes to former friends' lovers."  Ororo stated.  

            "Ah-ah know, and Ah'm sorry.  That's all Ah can say."  Rogue took a deep breath.  "Ah won't do it again, ah promise.  He's yours."

            Ororo nodded, taking a moment before speaking.  She smiled slightly at the other, younger, woman.  "Alright…  Just do me a favor."

            "What?"  

            "The next time you feel like flirting, go after Forge."  Ororo winked, before turning away from Rogue and walking down the hall, turning into the library.

            "We'll see, Storm.  We'll see."

---

            "So, Ororo…  How did you meet Remy?"  Jean asked, leaning against the small table, sipping her caramel cappuccino, her green eyes flashing, betraying her curiosity.  "You've been here for quite awhile, but you've never said exactly how, or where, you got together."

            "We were both…oh, how to phrase this?  We were 'liberating' the same home's extensive, but stolen, art collection."  Ororo took a sip of her own drink before continuing.  "The owner came home mid-heist, and we joined forces to get out of there in one piece.

            "I had few memories at that point…  I _still_ have few memories starting about a month or two before meeting Remy…  But, we ended up watching out for each other.  Had to stick together, you know?"

            Jean nodded.  "When we thought that that creature, Nanny, had killed you, we never thought to look for you.  There was a body.  A fake.  We didn't find out that the body belonged to an innocent until only a year and a half ago.

            "I was away with Scott at that point.  We were both members of the original line up of X-Factor, with Bobby, Hank, and Warren.  We had to hear about it through the vine.  

"Apparently, Forge found a bit of your, her, uniform, on the X-Men's former base, in Australia.  He realized that the DNA on it was wrong.  It didn't belong to you, but to a young shape shifter.  Nanny had forced her into your likeness, and then murdered her, tossing her out of her aircraft.  Poor Alex…  He was really affected by it all.  He thought for a long time that he had been the one who'd killed you."

"Poor man.  I think I shall have to let him know that I'm alive, yes?"  Ororo smiled, draining the last bit of her coffee.  She glanced down at her watch before turning back to Jean.  "I should get back to the mansion soon.  I've an appointment with Hank in an hour."

"Getting sick?"

"I don't think so."  Ororo stated, standing up.  She stood still for a moment, nausea overtaking her.  Jean stood up quickly, taking her arm in her own.  

"Are you alright?"  

            "Yes…" Ororo nodded.  "I think that I must have an ear infection, or a touch of the flu.  I've been feeling very nauseous lately, with spells of dizziness."

            "Don't forget to bring that up with Hank.  It could be something serious."  A look of grief shadowed Jean's face.  "That's how Illyana felt before she…died."

            "Who was Illyana?  What happened to her?"  

            "She was Peter's baby sister.  She passed away a few years ago.  The Legacy Virus…  She was a member of the New Mutants for a while.

            "It's a very long, very complicated, story."

            Ororo sighed, nodding her head.  She pulled on Remy's duster, having 'liberated' it from him earlier.  She and Jean stepped out of the small café into the road.  Jean glanced over at Ororo as the rain began pouring down.

            "Your doing?"

            "Oh…  Sorry."  Ororo smiled sheepishly.  "I wasn't paying attention…  All of this talk of death and such…  I guess that I don't have my powers under complete control while I'm upset."

            Jean chuckled.  "You never really did…  There have been many times where you've been angry enough for your powers to rival the Phoenix entity's fury.

            "You were always very peaceful, but you had a spark to you.  If you were set off properly…" Jean whistled.  "I pitied whoever was on the receiving end." 

            Ororo laughed lightly as her eyes became white beneath her sunglasses, casting the rain away.  They continued sharing old times on their way back to the Institute, sharing stories of the times that they'd missed.

            Ororo waved to Jean as she headed to the medical wing. "Well, I'd best get down to Hank's lab.  I wouldn't want to keep him waiting."  

            "Of course.  See you at dinner, Ororo."

            Ororo nodded as she turned the corner.

- - -

A/N: Oh, yeah.  I'm looking for a beta.  Anyone interested?  I don't update often, but when I do, I'm generally in a hurry to get it up before I decide that it's total crap and delete it.  Having a beta might dissuade that.  


	8. Happy Surprises

Disclaimer:  Still don't own it…  Marvel does.

Chapter 7: Happy Surprises

Ororo stepped out of Hank's office, running a hand through her hair.  Her blue eyes were dazed, slightly out of focus, her face full of shock.  She met Scott and Jean on her way up to her room, saying nothing as she passed them by.  They stood by, confused looks plastered on their faces as they heard the door to Ororo's attic loft close shut, slightly louder than need be.  

Scott turned to his wife.  "What was that all about?"

"I don't know…  She had an appointment with Hank earlier…" Jean stated, not wanting to cross the line between confiding with her husband and betraying Ororo's trust.

"And?"

"That's all I can say.  It's none of my business, or yours for that matter, Scott.  If she decides that she wants to confide in us, she can…  But let her keep her personal life personal."  Jean chided.

"Alright…  But I'm not happy about it."

-

Ororo sat alone on her bed, her eyes staring out into the darkness surrounding her.  She growled as she heard footsteps approaching the door.

"Go away."

"Sorry, _chere,_ can't do dat."  Remy called, opening the door.  He fumbled for a moment before flipping the light switch.  His heart sank as he saw Ororo's face.  Her eyes were red, bloodshot from crying, her cheeks stained with tears.  "What's wrong?  What happened?"

"I'm pregnant."  Ororo stated, bluntly.  She watched Remy's face for any negative emotions, and felt a bit of weight rise off of her shoulders when she saw none.  A smile came to Remy's face.

"You jokin', _mon petite neige_?  We're havin' a baby?"  Remy asked, sitting down on the bed in front of a shaking Ororo.  She nodded, a smile forming.

"Yes, we are…  Hank said that I'm about a month and a half along."

"Well, dat explains your bein' sick lately."  Remy leaned over, kissing Ororo lightly on the lips.  "Does he know what it is, boy 'r girl?"

"I didn't ask.  I think that it's too early to tell."  Ororo began laughing suddenly, uncontrollably.  Remy sat watching her, an eyebrow raised in question.  After several moments he began to snicker as well.

"Why're we laughin'?"  Remy asked, wiping tears from his eyes.  Ororo shook her head.

"I have no idea."  She giggled.  She ran a hand through Remy's hair, ruffling it slightly.  "I think that I am relieved.  I didn't know how you would take this news…  It kind of puts a stop to our 'lifestyle', Remy.  I don't want to get caught, go to jail.  I don't want to be away from our baby."

"Don't worry, O.  We'll work it out later.  We got plenty of time."  Remy sighed, pulling off his jacket and setting it at the foot of the bed.  His smile seemed to widen.  "We're havin' a baby, _mon coeur_."

"That we are."

Remy stood up, walking over to his dresser.  He reached down, opening one of the lower drawers, pulling a small package from it.  Ororo quirked her head to the side, a questioning look on her face.

"You know what dat means."

"What does 'dat mean'?"  Ororo asked.

Remy said nothing, walking back over to the bed, standing still in front of Ororo.  After a moment, he bent down onto one knee in front of her.  He unwrapped the brown paper package, revealing a small, black velvet box.  

"Ororo Munroe, will you do me the honor of bein' my wife?"  Remy asked, his face as serious and Ororo had ever seen it.

"My, that's quite a formal way of asking, Remy."  Ororo smiled, her eyes twinkling in the light.  She stood up, lifting Remy to his feet as she did.  She looked up at his face, searching his eyes.  

"Well, will you marry me?"  Remy asked, a nervous quiver to his voice.  He opened the box, revealing a dainty silver ring, a small diamond embedded in the center.

"Are you only asking me because we are pregnant?"  Ororo was surprised by how much the answer meant to her.

"No.  I have been tryin' to ask for about five months now, _chere_.  Dat's why I've already got the ring."  He ran a hand through his already mussed hair.  "I just didn't know how."

"Well, then.  Yes, I will marry you, Rembrandt LeBeau."  Ororo pulled Remy into a deep kiss.  She finally pulled away when she found that oxygen meant more to her than the kiss.

Remy carefully lifted the ring out of the box, watching as Ororo's eyes widened as the light hit the diamond.

"I'm sorry that the diamond ain't bigger…"

"It is beautiful, Remy.  I love it."  Ororo said, a genuine smile on her glowing face.  She held out her left hand so Remy could place the ring on her finger.  She held it up to the light again, making out the top of a small pattern on the inside of the ring.  She gave Remy a questioning look, pulling the ring off to look at it.  

"Remy, what is-?"  Ororo asked.  The pattern was not a pattern at all, but tiny words, written into the silver.

"Oh, that.  I got it there a long time ago.  I'd completely forgotten about it.  _I think my love as rare as any she belied with false compare_.  It's from Shakespeare.  Sonnet 130, I t'ink…  I just thought it was fitting…" Remy smiled.

"That is…  I don't know what to say, Remy."  She kissed him lightly on the cheek.  "Thank you."

"I love you, Ororo Munroe."

"And I love you."


End file.
